King Touya and High Priest Yukito Trash a Room!
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Not on purpose, of course. A little bite into the elusive lives of Touya and Yukito in Clow-land. Rated T for some hanky panky. I'm planning to continue this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to some idea bouncing with a fellow author, I've been motivated to write a story about the Tsubasa Yuki and Touya! They are marginally happier than thier CCS counterparts, for one they don't have Yue stalking their every move. ^^;  
Umm, there is quite a bit of gay, but that's why you read Touya and Yuki stories right? I know I do. I expect a bit of hanky panky XD  
Okay! Enjoy!

Touya turned when he heard the soft swish of robes brush the ground. He smiled as he spotted Yuki wandering in with his head stuck in a book while his large staff dragged along the ground beside him.

"One of the rare unceremonious entries of our High Priest, Yukito." Touya announced is his 'king voice'. Startled, Yuki's head shot up and his staff clattered to the ground. There was a short silence and Yuki stared at Touya wide-eyed. Touya raised his eyebrows haughtily, which caused Yuki to jerk into action, tucking his book into his robes and quickly squatting to grab his staff, almost losing balance as he did. He cleared his throat as he straightened up and bowed. "Please forgive me Touya-ou, I did not realise you would be in here." He apologised.

As usual, Touya just laughed. He stepped down from his little podium and made his purposeful way over to Yuki, who still had his head bowed.

"You know to call me Touya" the king said as he unfastened one of the clasps on Yuki's robe. Startled by the contact Yuki jumped and, to his shame, squealed a little bit. Touya laughed as he held up the book Yuki had been reading. To his immense amusement Yuki blushed like Sakura. Smirking, Touya opened the book to a random page and started reading, turning away and going to sit on the throne. He was so shocked by the contents of the book, that when he went to sit down, he missed his throne completely and crashed to the floor.

"Touya-ou! Are you okay?!" Yukito shouted as he rushed to help poor Touya up.

"Yuki...? What an earth have you been reading? This is... this is...." Touya stuttered as he heaved himself off the floor. Yuki blushed magnificently and stared at the ground.

"Er, well.... That came from some of your father's personal library. There are some very interesting inter-dimensional books there... This is just one I selected at random... Touya?" Yuki explained. He stopped when he noticed the expression on Touya's face. He hadn't been listening, he was absorbed by the book. Vaguely outraged, Yuki snatched it off him and buried it deep in his robes, hoping Touya wouldn't strip him just to get to a book. He would at least hope he would strip him for other reasons. Yuki blushed at the thought.

After a slightly bemused and shocked silence, Touya lowered himself onto the throne and sighed. He watched Yuki for a moment. It was interesting seeing him change colours as he was wrapped up in his thoughts. Touya could almost read his mind. First he'd think about something relatively innocent. Then apply it to himself, add Touya to the equation, then blush and fidget awkwardly with his robes. 'You and your filthy, filthy mind Yuki' thought Touya to himself as he got up and swept Yuki into an embrace. Pleased to be remembered, Yuki returned the embrace, slipping his hands inside Touya's robe and feeling smooth skin. Touya was a little surprised, but mostly pleased. He drew Yuki closer with a hand around his waist, and lifted his chin up with the other.

It was then that someone burst into the room.

Yuki jumped violently, but Touya just turned and stared down whoever it was. It just happened to be his head adviser, Terada-san.

"Excuse me, Ou-sama, but.... ah...." Terada-san trailed off as he saw the glare pointed at him and the suspect position the king and high priest were in. Touya still had Yuki's chin in his hand. Yuki was trying to pretend that it wasn't happening.

"Come back later Terada-san, I'm attending to some important business." Touya said, dismissing the older man. For a moment Terada just stared, then politely exited the room, muttering under his breath. Touya rolled his eyes and muttered some of his own profanities under his breath, then turned his attention back to Yuki, though the throne room was a bit of a public place, so Touya and Yuki shuffled through a curtain out the back, still connected in their embrace. There was a kind of waiting room back there, practically covered in cushions. Touya casually sat down on one, causing Yuki to have to sit on top of him. Smiling impishly, Yuki waited.

Eventually the pressure got to be too much for Touya and he gave in, launching himself into kissing Yuki, quite passionately. Yuki grinned under the kiss and began working off Touya's robes, trying not to make it obvious that he was actually undressing the king of Clow.

When all the clasps were undone, Touya rolled on top of Yuki. Black framed his smirking face as he stared down at an innocent looking Yuki.

"You honestly didn't believe I wouldn't notice you surreptitiously undoing my clothes?" Touya asked, very amused. Yuki just laughed. Thought he soon shut up when Touya began undoing the clasps on his robe. Unashamedly, Yuki helped him. Then the make out session continued.

Later that afternoon, when Sakura was playing hide and seek with Syaoran, she decided that the room behind the throne would be good, as she could bury herself under all the cushions. She ran in and stopped suddenly. Her green eyes widened dramatically as she observed the mess in the room. Cushions were strewn everywhere! Pictures were knocked askew and even a curtain was knocked down. Horrified, Sakura ran into the throne room.

"Brother, brother!!!" She cried. Touya looked down at Sakura and frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked, in king mode.

"Someone's trashed the cushion room brother! Everything's a mess! Oh, who could do such a thing?!" She cried as she hurried to where Syaoran had just entered. She was telling him the whole story while Yukito blushed quietly from where he was standing. Terada-san, who was having a meeting with the king, glanced between the king and high priest and made the connection. He frowned.

"I'll take a look Touya-ou." Yukito announced as he hurried behind the throne, closely followed by a curious Syaoran and a confused Sakura. Touya hunched up in his throne and returned to business matters, struggling to fight the urge to demand everyone out, except Yuki of course.

Hehe, it's funny because Terada's in love with a 10 year old but he's a homophobe. I don't like inventing characters when there are so many to choose from. Oh, I may have to translate some of my honorifics. ou= king. So Touya-ou is like King Touya. Ou-sama is very formal. Full on Your Majesty with capitals. San= just normal being polite. So, nothing too complex.

I'm not sure what the book was, but Yuuko sent it to Clow. Definately. Probably as a joke. While she was drunk.

I am planning to keep this going, this is only episode one! It's noyl going to get better!  
Unless it doesn't. You never know, my writing could just sort of... die off. Slowly.  
But don't lose hope! I'll try to keep this updated, but don't trust what I say about things like that. I AM notoriously lazy ^^;

Thanks to Jessica499499 who kinda gave me the idea. ^^

Byeeeeee!!


	2. A Little Bit of Angst

Yukito had calmly fixed up the room at the start of the week and Touya was getting strange comments from the council. He was often tempted to drop the lot of them and create some sort of Dictatorship. They would be the first to be imprisoned. He smiled at the thought of the bunch of old guys in front of him behind bars. Oh, and the one female on the council, Mizuki Kaho. Touya shook his head at himself for his youthful folly. Imagine having a crush on a council member way older than him. And a woman. Crazy. He briefly rejoined the conversation to make sure they weren't talking about finding him a bride or preparing a wedding for Sakura, then sat back and waited for it all to be over.

While Touya was in his important meeting, Yukito was down in the ruins, listening to Syaoran and talking eagerly with Fujitaka-san. After a while he entered the room of water and sat down, meditating. It took him a while to stop thinking about Touya and find some peace, but he eventually got there. The magic of the pools permeated his mind and showed him images of the past, present and future, from across the dimensions.

From the past he saw disturbing images of himself sitting next to the pool with a beautiful woman who worked magic.

In another dimension he saw his Touya standing in strange clothes with a robed, winged man.

He saw Touya sitting in the meeting room, bored by the council.

He saw a dark mirror and disturbing images of technology beyond him, and a ghostly figure encased in glass.

In the future he saw Touya injured, bleeding.

He saw himself performing strong magic.

Yukito didn't meditate like that often. Disturbed by the images he saw he jerked up from the floor and hurried above ground, eager to see the sun. To his disappointment it was dark when he emerged. He was instead greeted by the sad face of the moon.

The image of Touya injured flashed through his mind and Yuki broke into a run. He headed straight for the palace, straight for Touya. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead although the night was cool. He puffed up the many steps into the front doors where he was quickly ushered in. Trying to make himself more presentable, Yuki slowed down to a quick walk and started his search for Touya.

He checked all the usual rooms, the throne room, the gardens, his bedroom, Touya's bedroom, even the meeting room. But Touya was nowhere to be found. Yuki started panicking. A lump rose in his throat as he desperately asked any person passing by if they had seen his majesty. When no one could tell him Yuki rushed outside. The night had gotten freezing and Yuki was covered lightly in sweat. The cold air cut through his light robe and he shivered. He rushed through the gardens, calling Touya's name hopelessly.

Exhausted, Yuki dropped to the ground in the middle of the gardens, next to a tree that bloomed pink flowers in the spring. He panted and shivered, frightened that he couldn't find Touya anywhere. He tried to reason with himself. The palace was a big place; Touya might have even gone out. He could have been called away on Royal Business. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as the moon loomed above him.

Touya, who had been wandering the palace as he pleased, enjoying the private game of hide and seek he was having with, well, everybody, made his way along a terraced path, humming quietly to himself. He expertly ducked behind a tree as a servant hurried past. He liked no one knowing where he was. He continued his walk, wondering when Yuki would be back from the ruins. The brat and his father still weren't back. Making a left turn, he headed towards his favourite garden, the one with the fountain. Alarmed by the figure on the ground up ahead, he broke into a run. He stopped abruptly when he saw it was Yuki, tears streaming down his face as he cried silently in the freezing night.

"Yuki?!" Touya called as he swiftly scooped the deathly cold mage into his arms, carrying him to the small pergola in the garden. There was no sound other than the light breathing coming from Yuki. Touya's concern grew as he saw that Yuki was unconscious, crying in his sleep. Desperately, Touya wrapped his own cloak around Yuki and slipped his warm arms inside the mage's light tunic.

With a gasp and a violent shudder Yuki woke up. Instinctively he grabbed closer to Touya's warm body, sliding his freezing limbs under the warm fabric of Touya's robe. Touya kissed Yuki on the forehead, relieved that he had woken up. He carefully wiped away the tears on Yuki's face and held his cheek firmly. He would get to the bottom of why Yuki was so upset.

A little while later, after Touya had carried a weakly protesting Yuki all the way up to his royal chamber, past a group of giggling courtiers and several members of the council, Touya placed Yuki on a chair in his bedroom. Yuki feebly tried to get up, but it was the kind of chair that swallowed people, so Yuki was trapped. Without any thought other than Yuki's safety, Touya pulled Yuki to a standing position and pulled off his garments, leaving Yuki standing almost stark naked.

Yuki gasped as the cold air bit into his already freezing skin. He grasped himself, trying to keep in some warmth. He made an annoyed noise as Touya picked him up and threw him on the bed, then stopped whatever protest he was building up as Touya stepped out of his own clothes and slipped into the bed beside him. Strong, warm arms wrapped around Yuki's pale torso and pulled him under the blankets. Bare skin touched bare skin and Yuki snuggled into the warm curve of Touya's body. Everyone in Clow knew that if you were cold, it was easier to stay warm by taking off your clothes and using someone else's body heat.

When Touya was satisfied that Yuki was warm enough, he began stroking up and down his back, reaching up to the base of his neck, and down to his lower back. He felt Yuki shiver with pleasure, then, encouraged by Touya, began sweeping his still chilly hands over Touya's back. Every so often, Touya would flinch at the cold of Yuki's hands and Yuki would laugh.

Touya realised that Yuki was exhausted and stroked his hair comfortingly. He felt the hands on his back go limp as Yuki dropped off. The sleeping figure buried itself further into Touya's arms and ducked its head under his chin. Touya smiled as he kissed his love on the forehead again and drifted into sleep himself.


	3. The Morning After

Next installment of my Clow Kingdom saga! Maybe that's on overstatement, but that's okay. Hope you enjoy!

The morning that followed the boys chaste little sleepover was fairly eventful.

It started with a young Sakura bursting into Touya's room, announcing the early sun with a cheerful yell. Though that yell was soon brought down to a surprised squeak as she spotted Touya and Yuki sprawled, half-naked, on Touya's large bed.

For a moment she had stood staring, mouth open, until Yuki woke up suddenly, causing Sakura to jump violently and blush extremely brightly. Yuki also jumped violently and leapt out of bed, forgetting that he was only dressed in his undergarments. Sakura, however, noted this fact and blushed even brighter, her face completely red.

Yuki jumped about anxiously for a moment, not saying anything, horrified and embarrassed into silence. Hurriedly he searched for his robe, but had not managed to find it before an eager Syaoran burst in, looking for Sakura. Upon seeing Yuki nearly undressed, Syaoran let out a horrified squeak and rushed back out of the room, taking Sakura with him and blushing like a beetroot.

Yuki finally located his robe and threw it on, quite red himself. He hurried back over to the bed and shook Touya vigorously. Touya, who hated being woken up, threw his arms out wide and struck Yuki...

Exactly where it hurt the most.

Yuki doubled over in pain, suppressing a shout of hurt. Touya, however, still angry from being woken, ignored Yuki's groans as he grabbed his robe and smoothed his hair.

There was a tentative knock at the door, which Touya answered with a grunt, and Sakura peered cautiously around the door. Syaoran's face hovered just above hers as they took in the scene before them, wide-eyed.

Concerned with Yuki's position, Sakura dashed to his side and asked what was wrong. Yuki just groaned and flapped Sakura away, then fell on the bed and curled up in pain. Sakura glared impressively at her brother while Syaoran looked on uncomfortably.

"It was his own fault", said Touya as he straightened his rumpled robe and marched out of the room. He stopped as he passed Syaoran, who was looking at him with a mix of awe and horror. Summoning up his biggest death glare he stared down at the little Syaoran.

"Nothing happened. You got that brat?" Touya said in an imperious voice, then headed off to perform his duties.

Sakura was still fussing over Yuki as he groaned and stood up, bent slightly at the waist. He shuffled over to the door where Syaoran was, placed a hand on his shoulder, nodded, then shuffled off to his own room.

Syaoran blinked at Yuki's retreating figure, then at Sakura.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked, not sure what Yuki had been nodding about. Sakura shrugged and grabbed Syaoran's hand, running out of the king's room and off to play in the town.

Touya lounged on his throne while the council brought the day's issues to him to review. Terada-san discussed the pro's of him marrying the neighbouring country's princess. Touya frowned as he remembered the hugging and yelling of that particular monarch. He shuddered.

Next, Amamiya-san, the eldest of the elders, discussed boring things like the economy.

"Boring!" Announced the king as he swung his leg back and forth over the arm of his throne.

There were grumbles from the council as they muttered about the importance of being king. Though they became silent when the High Priest shuffled in, still bent in pain. It had been a fair whack.

Mizuki-san laughed behind her hand, then glanced between the Priest and the King. She gave a conspiratorial wink to the elder next to her, then called out.

"Rough night Yukito-san?"

Yuki stiffened and tried to straighten up, blushing furiously. Touya frowned down at everyone in front of him, then stormed out of the room, retreating to the small waiting room behind the throne. After shaking his head at the council, Yuki shuffled in after him.

The council shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then hurried out into the palace to spread news.

Yuki slowly fell onto a pile of cushions and let out a pained groan.

"Touya, why'd you have to hit me so hard?" He moaned.

Touya laughed and ruffled Yuki's hair. With little conviction, Yuki waved him away. Yuki moaned again.

"Oh would you stop you're moaning?" Touya grumbled.

"I'm not moaning about my pain anymore, though it does hurt, I'm moaning because by noon the whole kingdom is going to think we did more than just sleep last night." Yuki replied, turning red from embarrassment.

Touya growled, then shot Yuki a look.

"Speaking of last night, what's the matter?" Touya asked, moving closer to wrap him arms gently around Yuki.

Blushing, Yuki looked down at his hands and shook his head. "It's nothing Touya. Don't worry."

Touya frowned and shook Yuki lightly. "You don't really expect me to believe that after I find you near frozen to death and crying in the middle of my gardens, well after bedtime, that there's seriously nothing wrong?" Touya asked, giving Yuki a sceptical look.

There was a long silence.

Touya shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Yuki, patiently waiting for the eventual explanation that his love would give.

Shifting uncomfortable, both from pain and emotion, Yuki shrugged and cuddled into Touya's embrace.

Finally, after much prodding by Touya, Yuki admitted his troubles.

"Well, I guess it's just, I was down under the ruins..." Yuki started voice quiet.

"...Yes?" Touya prodded.

"I had a premonition, it was so close. It scared me. But I can't do anything about it. Something terrible is going to happen and I can't stop it!" Yuki broke down and sobbed, hugging Touya close, he cried.

Gently, Touya drew Yuki onto his lap and cradled him in his arms. The small figure of the high priest fitted perfectly into his long arms. Stroking his hair, Touya comforted Yuki, deeply concerned about his love.

Yuki sobbed into Touya's chest. Taking a deep breath he turned his face up to Touya's.

"I don't want to lose you." He said through his tears.

Touya grasped Yuki's chin firmly and looked into his eyes. His features bore their serious look and Yuki stifled his sobs.

"I won't ever leave you Yuki. No matter what happens. Even if the world collapses, I'll be there. If you go, I'll follow. If I go, I'll wait for you. Even if you can't see or hear me, I'll be there. Our hearts are one. And I love you."

Touya rarely spoke so much and Yuki was grateful for his words. His joy flowed through his body. His eyes lit up and Touya smiled down at him. They held their position (much like a double page in a manga) and found comfort in each other.

Touya's nose brushed Yuki's as they drew closer. Yuki's head tilted right back as Touya's lips met his.

Almost immediately, white hands got to work. Touya's robe was soon discarded as Yuki reached his arms around the king's neck. Touya grinned as he flipped Yuki and practically tore his robe off. Giggling slightly, Yuki messed Touya's hair and gave in to the barrage of kisses.

They kissed again and again, all of their love and need being expressed. Playfully, Yuki tossed pillows at Touya. Frowning a little, Touya sat up and raised an eyebrow at the bare-chested Yuki below him.

Wide-eyed, Yuki watched Touya. Then threw a pillow into his face.

There was a moment of silence.

Yuki backed slowly away, burying himself into some cushions.

Then Touya exploded. He picked up an armload of pillows and hurled them all at Yuki, causing him to burst into delighted laughter.

Yuki put up next to no fight as Touya steadily buried him under the plush pillows.

Eventually, there was no part of Yuki to be seen, though Touya could hear his laughter from under the pile.

For a moment, Touya sat grumpily on the one remaining cushion and watched the pile shake with laughter. The sun warmed his bare back pleasantly as he sat. He smiled as a foot escaped the pillows. With nonchalance Touya shoved it back under a pillow and listened to the fresh stream of giggling from Yuki.

There was a slight noise at the doorway and Touya turned to see who was there.

To his surprise, it was Shuichiro-san, his head physician. Shuichiro blinked as he took in an almost naked Touya-ou and a shaking pile of cushions.

"What is it you want Shuichiro-san?" Touya asked wearily.

"Err... Well I was told that the High Priest was not feeling his best and..." Shuichiro trailed off as the pile of cushions shook violently, then exploded, revealing an almost naked and embarrassed Yuki.

Touya sniggered and jerked on his robe. Yuki scrambled around, looking for his robe. Much to his annoyance, it was nowhere to be found.

Shuichiro stood at the door, waiting for someone to tell him what was going on.

Touya laughed again as Yuki threw pillows everywhere, messing up the room even more. He then turned to Shuichiro.

"I'm afraid Yuki was feeling a bit battered this morning, but I'm sure you can see he is in the best of health now." Touya told Shuichiro seriously.

Shuichiro-san bowed to his king and replied.

"Could I perhaps recommend that his majesty and the high priest refrain from any more 'sleepovers'? We need our leader and priest in top health."

Yuki froze and blushed a deep red from head to toe as Touya glared and dismissed as very satisfied Shuichiro. Touya narrowed his eyes and picked up Yuki's robe. He plopped down onto a cushion as Yuki stammered some excuses.

As Yuki rushed about, cleaning up the room, Touya thought to himself. 'I'm almost sure Shuichiro smirked at me.'

As he watched Yuki do up his robe, he heard a very familiar laugh from the throne room. HE groaned as he said out loud.

"How can Mizuki still mess with my head!"

Yuki laughed and pounced on Touya.

Much to the amusement of Shuichiro, Terada, Amamiya and Mizuki.

Hehehe! This was a loooong chapter, but I liked it. It got a bit serious in the middle there. I even think that there's a storyline emerging. Wow.

Amamiya is, I think, the last name of Sakura's grandpa. I may have got it wrong and I'm too lazy to go and check. But that's who I mean.

As for Shuichiro! Go read Wish. I've dragged him in from another dimension!

Ahhh, I love Touya and Yuki. If anyone has some ideas for more characters that could fit in or that they would like to see, let me know!

Byes!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Several Years Later

Minna gomenasai! I've been extremely preoccupied lately and Touya and Yuki haven't really been up to much... BUt re-reading and re-watching the series has given me a boost. ^^  
I think I know where this is going... Kind of. ^^; Hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write!

Touya stared glumly out of his window. Below him he could hear a teen-aged Sakura talking in a loud voice to a teen-aged brat. He sighed in frustration. Honestly, they were so clueless. Though, Touya didn't think that with much conviction. It had taken Yuki a few years to finally admit his feelings, and it had taken Touya months to build up the courage to even think about Yuki liking him back. He supposed emotional stupidity it was a family trait.

There was a slight click of the door being closed and Touya turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway, eyes glued to a familiar looking book. Touya watched as Yuki's eyes grew wider and wider and his mouth slowly dropped open. He turned pages with an urgency that made Touya blink.

Eventually, Touya got bored with watching Yuki read, got up from the window and sauntered over to where the pale figure stood.

Disappointed that his sexy walk had not yet regained Yuki's attention, he snuck up to him on exaggerated tiptoes and stole his book with a flourish.

The cry that escaped Yuki's lips startled Touya into dropping the book.

"Touuuuyaaa!" Yuki yelled. "What are you doing? Give me back my book! It was just getting really good!" Yuki ended his sentence with a leap. He landed on top of Touya, sending them both tumbling to the floor. There was a lot of scuffling as Yuki struggled to reach under Touya, trying to retrieve his novel. Touya giggled as Yuki's hair tickled his nose as he thrashed about.

Using a surprising amount of violence, Yuki managed to pry Touya off his book and retreated to a corner of the room, frantically searching for his lost page. Touya watched, entertained by his lover's obsessive behaviour. He dragged his eyes away from Yuki when he heard Sakura scream girlishly, then giggle girlishly. He grimaced and rubbed his forehead, then rubbed his butt, where Yuki had punched him particularly hard. Frowning he shuffled bemusedly to a chair.

Slumping dejectedly, Touya watched Yuki as he rushed through the book. There were only a few pages left so Touya called for someone to bring two glasses of something cold and perhaps alcoholic.

Yuki flicked pages enthusiastically, thoroughly enjoying, in a very horrified way, the description of everything in the novel. He wet his lips as he turned the last page, eager to know the end of the hot tale. As he turned the only remaining page, hoping for a little more, an envelope fell from the covers. Blinking confusedly, Yuki bent to pick it up, placing the book on a low table as he did so.

Seeing his opportunity, Touya leapt from his chair and seized hold of the slender tome triumphantly. He was slightly disappointed that Yuki didn't attack him again, but soon lost interest as he realised it was the book Yuki had been reading a while ago, the filthy one. Touya casually flipped through the pages, grinned at some of the pictures and failed to notice Yuki having a small breakdown.

Yuki stared at the small note in his hand, shocked and a little ashamed at its contents. He read the note through twice, then stared around the room in confusion. Then read it again, calling Touya over to read it too. Touya snatched the note from Yuki, then ruffled his hair affectionately. He read the note, and almost dropped it in shock when he recognised the spidery handwriting.

It read:

"Hello boys, I see you've finished this book Yuki, I found it hard to put down too. Don't let Touya read it though. I am his father after all. Though he might find it useful for the future, eh boys? Anyway, best to hide that book from Sakura and Syaoran, they've got a long way to go before they're ready for that kind of thing, if you know what I mean. So, this will be confusing you two, especially you Touya. Best not to explain it now. Just thought I'd warn you about some impending doom. Better do the job I never did and find the next in line after Sakura. Can't be too careful... I'll let you go now boys, go have your fun. Oh, but you'll probably want to look in the Daidouji family. As a suggestion. Regards, Clow Reed. xx"

There was a long pause. Then Yuki spoke. "Uhhh... Daidouiji...?" Touya didn't give an answer. Instead only said, "xx? I mean really, what a weirdo." Shaking his head he carried the letter over to his throne, where he sat down and read it a few more times, shaking his head disapprovingly at the end every time. Yuki, still a little shaken from the letter, and burning to know what happened at the end of the book, slowly lifted the novel by the cover, and read the last page. At the very end of the last page was a note. "Knew you'd make it, you have the workings of a good Queen " Signed with a C. Yuki flung the book away from himself in horror. After recovering himself after a moment, he then made his way to Touya's side and absently stroked his think dark hair, mulling over the events of the last few minutes.

Eventually Touya flapped Yuki away and stood up. He casually tossed Clow's letter to Yuki, who stumbled to catch it, and began to pace, the ramifications of the letter finally coming to head. Yuki read the letter again to himself, his mind floating back to those premonitions he had experienced several years ago. The room was silent except for the laughing of the teenage pair outside floating through the windows.

Ja, that was okay ne? I just had to put Clow in there, he's such a sly devil. And Yuki would so have read a dirty book. ^^  
Daidouji as in Tomoyo okay? Not too bad? Nice connection. It's all happening here, Tomoyo is entering Clow Kingdom. At last XD

Doumou arigatou gozaimasuwa~!


	5. A Little Bit More Angst

Direct continuation! No time gaps, except maybe a little one for our favourite boys to make out a little. Maybe. Just a little. Enjoy~! (Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I have no spellcheck! *pulls out hair*)

oooOOOooo

A grumpy looking servant with small spectacles unceremoniously dumped two tall glasses of alcoholic punch on the small table next to the king's advisor, then marched out of the room, muttering obscenities. Touya watched him leave with narrowed eyes, he had always suspected that if Clow had had an affair, the kid would look like that boy. Thinking of his father, Touya heaved himself up and downed the drink in one go. He watched Yuki pacing about, reading the weird letter over and over.

More laughter floated through the window and Touya downed Yuki's drink too, the priest was too busy thinking to want alcohol anyway. After a while Yuki stopped pacing and looked pleadingly up at where Touya was sitting, feeling a little light headed. Wobbling a little, Touya got up and wrapped his arms around the poor worried boy, comforting him the only way that worked.

"I know of the Daijouji family." Touya murmured into Yuki's hair. The silver-haired boy sighed heavily and buried himself in Touya's embrace. The premonitions he had seen all those years before rushing before his eyes, Sakura's blank stare and Touya's bleeding body. Clow really had a way of bringing gloom upon happy times.

Touya ran kisses down Yuki's neck, causing the young man to shiver a little. Shoving the terrible visions out of his head, Yuki looked up and placed a kiss on his one and only's waiting lips. Touya replied eagerly, both losing themselves in the heat, slowly forgetting Clow's letter.

A small cough at the door caused Yuki to jump violently and quickly walk away from the king, retrieving the filthy book as he made a panicked lap around the room. Touya almost blushed when he realised it was his key informant and investigator, Saiga. The man had a well known history with the apocathary in town. The big man in the doorway sauntered into the room, winking openly at the flustered Yukito and casually raising his eyebrows and grinning at the king. Narrowing his eyes the king, without any pretense, asked what he was doing in the throne room unannounced. Saiga adjusted the dark glasses he had allegedly got overseas and replied: "As for the unannouncement, I didn't intend to spoil you boys' fun." He chuckled, Yuki blushed and fiddled, Touya stoicly stared at the smug man. "As to why I'm actually here, I just thought you might want to know that a certain annoying undesireable was recently assassinated by an unknown source. Not us, though there are suspicions." He continued, winking, smirking and grinning throughout.

At this, Touya frowned a little. Annoying undesireable? It could only be that clingy princess whom the council had intended for him to marry. Touya laughed openly, then turned to Saiga, told him to find out everything about the Daidouji family then dismissed him. Saiga bowed, gave one last knowing wink to Yuki and left. Touya stood in the middle of the room for a moment, considering the afternoon, then walked to the window. He glared at Sakura and Syaoran, lying in the grass. Yuki joined him at the window and smiled down on the pair in the garden. Touya slid his arms around Yuki's waist and drew him close. THe last rays of sunshine for the day made there way to the window and dappled the pair in warm sunlight.

Touya's arms rested around Yuki's waist and Yuki's arms reached up around Touya's neck. The pair looked deeply into each other's eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of a perfect world. They softly kissed, then Touya pulled away, Yuki grabbed his book and the two retired to the king's chamber. Clow's letter, once tucked safely away in Yuki's robe, fell to the floor as Yuki's robe was tossed aside, closely followed by the regal robes of Touya.

oooOOOooo

I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. apologies fort he shortness, I'm beginning to struggle. I imagine this story going somewhere, but it seems to have lost its innocence along the way. I may have to start something new to rediscover the fluff. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know :)


End file.
